Dumbeldore's secret wife
by Angelspot
Summary: Harry, Ron and Snap have the shock of there lives.


Prolog 

It was a dark night. The full moon up in the sky showering it's rays on the four figure's on the lake. Two gentlemen and Two ladies, One in a long white dress and veil. The other in a lilac coloured dress.

"Do You, Albus Dumbledore take Hermione Jane Granger to be your lawful wedded wife." The priest asked looking at the old wizard. "I do" was the only reply.

"Do you, Hermione Granger take Albus Dumbledore to be you lawful wedded husband" The priest asked the younger women in front of him. "I do" It was barely above a whisper.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." And they did.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 1

A year later

The-boy-who-lived-and-lived-and-lived-again sat next to his red head and brunette best friends in the headmaster's office. Dumbledore had called them with some horrible news. Hermione granger's/ Dumbledore's parents had been killed by deatheaters.

"Why did you want to see us headmaster. Is it about Voldemort" Harry asked. From the look of sorrow the headmaster gave to his friend it was not good.

"Miss Granger's parents were murdered last night by deatheaters. The dark mark was found above there house last night. I am terrible sorry my dear." Albus said to his secret wife. Only McGonagall and the priest a dear friend of Albus's knew about the marriage.

"Headmaster may I have some time alone." She said in a whisper the sadness evident in her voice and the few tears that ran down her cheeks. Harry and Ron left the headmaster and best friend.

Albus wrapped his arms around his trembling wife.

oOoOoOoOo

It had been two moths since they had been told. Hermione was going out every night and not coming back until just before breakfast. Rumours where going around about Hermione getting a boy friend and seeing the mystery boy every night. If only they knew.

Harry and Ron had heard these tales and where worried about her. Some guy could be taking advantage of her.

And so they followed her one night.

Hermione was on her way to the room of requirements when she had a feeling of being watched. He turned around and saw nothing, so she carried on her way. Getting excited to able to touch and kiss her husband the way she wanted to.

Snape had seen Hermione walking down the corridor and decide to follow her.

Once the doors appeared all for people went into the room. Two under an invisibility coat, one under a charm so no one could see him and one sitting on the bed in the middle of the room waiting for her husband.

The door's opened and to the shock of three and the happiness of one the headmaster came in.

Harry, Ron and Snape watched shocked and terrified as the headmaster made his way over to the girl.

"Albus. I have missed you. Do you know how hard it is not to just get up and kiss in front of everyone at meals. To have to keep reminding myself that I can't until I graduate." Hermione said to shock of every viewer's in the room. The reply nearly killed the potion master and the-boy-who-lived.

"My dear wife. I know it is hard it is but in two moths you will graduate and will announce our marriage to the world." Albus said before his lips slid over hers.

In a matter of seconds the couple where naked and on the bed. Man other Women. Wizard over witch. Then in one hard thrust he was inside of her. It was not the first time and defiantly not the last.

"Oooh Hermione. Still as tight as our first night. How good you feel around me. Oh how I love you." Albus said as he trusted into her again and again. Not able to get enough of her. Hermione was in heven.

Four hours later found the couple asleep in the sheet's. Snape, Harry and Ron practically ran from the room. The hours before till fresh In their minds.

oOoOoOoOoOo

All the new graduated student where in the great hall. Every one knew there was a big announcement tonight. Only a few knew it's content.

"My new graduated students. How you have all made me proud. I have an announcement to make. Miss Ganger please come here." Hermione got up and went to her husband. "Miss Granger and I have been married now for nearly two years now and would like to announce that she is now pregnant with our first child."

Drinks spilled, forks and spoons clattered and whispers started. Then out of the blue everyone cheered for the couple.

That is apart from a potion master, boy-who-lived and one Ronald Weasley who left the room. They still couldn't get the picture of Albus making love to Hermione.


End file.
